


The Prince’s Betrothal

by milkfruit



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fake Marriage, M/M, Zora Courting, Zora Culture, i invented this ship. pioneered it if u will., rating subject to change. might turn M or even E. idk yet, soogadon nation RISE UP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Sooga is tasked with finding and gathering the ancient Spiritual Stone of Water, but the only way to get it is to marry Sidon.
Relationships: Sooga/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 1





	The Prince’s Betrothal

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy  
> idk how many people would be open to this ship, im literally just a hunk loving motherfucker so i began writing this out of love for Them.   
> if this gets enough traction i will continue it!!! thanks!

Sooga had been tasked with finding the Spiritual Stone of Water. Other hunters were tasked with finding the Spiritual Stones of Fire and Forest. Sooga had no clue how he was to go about finding these artifacts, as they were ancient and not likely to be found easily. 

Sooga looked no further than Zora’s Domain, figuring it’d lie in King Dorephan’s hands, if anyone were to have it. After all, the Zoras were the protectors of these waters, and Dorephan was the Zora leader: it made sense that he’d have what Sooga was looking for.

Sooga planned his attack on Zora’s Domain. He tried to get there by boat, but so far that wasn’t working out too well. The Zora hideout was nigh unreachable, secluded within the waves. 

He had to swim there.

It was an almost impossible task, what with all the equipment he carried weighing him down considerably, but once it was done, he stealthily entered the domain. He initially planned on executing the King, but he figured he’d do a bit of recon first before making any decisions.

He eavesdropped on multiple conversations between the Zora citizens and footsoldiers. In one of them, he learned that Prince Sidon was to be betrothed soon. (To whom, Sooga neither found out nor cared.) In another, he listened to the ramblings of one soldier who thought his job defending the King was too dangerous, often having to guard the treasure vault.

Wait… Treasure Vault??

Bingo! Sooga had the info he needed. He’d just have to find that vault and get inside before he was found ou—

“Hey! How’d you get in here?!” Came a voice. Sooga jumps. Blast! His hiding spot was discovered! He turns around swiftly, only to be face-to-face with the Zora crown prince, Sidon. Sidon was pointing a spear at Sooga and had a very angry expression. “How did you get past the guards?”

Sooga only stares for a time. This further annoys the prince, who pokes him with the spear and narrows his eyes. “...Well, no matter. You’re coming with me.”

Curses… This wasn’t part of the plan. Damn this prince  _ and  _ his father! 

Sooga saw a silver lining in his situation though: perhaps if he appealed to the King and made it clear he wasn’t there to do harm, he could sweep the rug right from underneath them and steal that treasure. He’d build up their trust, and then take what would soon bring the Yiga Clan glory.

Yes, that is what he must do. For now, he followed Sidon’s orders and made it to King Dorephan, who seemed displeased with the sight of an intruder in his domain. Even the footsoldiers had their weapons trained on Sooga, ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

“Well now… What have we here?”

“An intruder, father. He got past the guards and snuck his way in.”

“Is that so?” Dorephan waves an arm grandly. “Take him to the holding cell! We will decide what to do with him later.”

Sooga hates to do this, but he gets on one knee in front of the King. He had an idea, and it was  _ foolproof.  _ “There must be a misunderstanding, your Majesty.” He says slyly, in that deep baritone that made Sidon lower his spear only slightly. “I come in peace. I assure you, I mean no harm to you or your people.”

“Hmm…” Dorephan raises his brow. “And what business do you have, exactly?”

Sooga raises his head to speak to Dorephan directly. “My name is Sooga. I come here in the stead of the hero, Link.” Gasps, all around the Zoras circling him. Sidon’s weapon is completely dropped and there are whispers among the people. “My mission is to retrieve the Spiritual Stone of Water and deliver it to him.”

Dorephan seemed immediately less stern. “Oh, I see… For Link, eh? Well, then, I suppose—“

“Father!” Sidon cuts in. “Then why did he sneak past the guards?! And why didn’t Link just come himself?!”

Sooga had to make up an excuse on the spot. “Link is busy with his… hero business on the other side of Hyrule. And I only snuck past because I didn’t think I’d be believed and I wanted to speak directly to King Dorephan about the matter.”

Sidon blinks, but still seems a bit suspicious. Dorephan looks at Sooga with skepticism.

Ugh, fine.

Sooga lays his weapons down. “...Please.” He says. Oh, the things he’ll do for the good of the clan…

“Well… I suppose it is okay for you to be here for now. As long as Link mandated it, you will be welcomed by the Zoras with open arms.”

“Thank you, good King.”

“About the Zora’s Sapphire, however: if you are looking for it, I am afraid it is not for an outsider to simply take. Even Link.”

“Oh? And why is that, my lord?”

Dorephan smiles. “Because, in our culture, it is only given to those who will marry into the royal family.”

The Yiga swordsman glances at Sidon. “So, you’re saying to obtain it, I would need to marry your son?”

Sidon seems coy all of a sudden. He looks desperately at Dorephan, who nods solemnly. “Yes. Only my son can give it freely, you see. He shall gift the sapphire to the one he will marry.”

Sooga feels like he just got in way over his head.

This mission would last a lot longer than originally anticipated. In fact, the end was no longer in sight.   
  



End file.
